


i carry your heart with me (i carry it in)

by burnshoney



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Forehead Touching, Introspection, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Wordcount: 100-500, not a confession of love or a realization but like...a deeper understanding of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnshoney/pseuds/burnshoney
Summary: She’s missed Blake’s warmth. She’s missedBlake.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	i carry your heart with me (i carry it in)

**Author's Note:**

> ANYONE STILL NUMB AFTER THE BEEUNION? BECAUSE HOLY SHIT CRWBY DELIVERED AND I'VE BEEN UNHINGED SINCE 11AM EST. also i blame lu and ren from twt for this ilyyyy
> 
> title from [i carry your heart with me (i carry it in) by e. e. cummings.](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poetrymagazine/poems/49493/i-carry-your-heart-with-mei-carry-it-in) a fitting choice after this episode, no?

The tundra hadn’t been kind to Yang — to _any_ of their ragtag little team. Even now she can still feel the phantom of biting wind whipping at the exposed skin of her thigh, her neck, remembers how she was suddenly grateful for a metal arm so only one hand’s fingers could go numb. She had almost dropped the wrench due to the lack of feeling in her flesh-and-blood hand while putting the hoverbike back together in the shack they had hunkered down in for a few hours until she switched the tool over to her prosthetic to finish the job. Had ignored the urge to let her Semblance burn, even if for only a moment, to relieve the piercing chill; they hadn’t been out of danger yet, she needed her Aura strong, and no amount of superficial heat from her fists would relieve the odd ache in her chest.

Before, she’d written it off as another effect of the cold of Solitas. 

Now, with Blake in her arms, Yang _realizes._ Blake’s careful hands have settled on the curve of her waist, gentle but grounding, as Yang thumbs over the curve of her cheek to cup her face in her two hands. It’s as easy as breathing to rest their foreheads together. There’s a heat here, one she hadn’t even known she’s craved until she was without it.

She’s missed Blake’s warmth. She’s missed _Blake._

They’re together again — not with Yang sans her prosthetic, knees aching, avoiding Blake’s eyes until she could finally swallow all the hurt and extend her arms alongside her teammates to accept her with a hug on the dusty and cracked Haven Academy floor. Not on the rocky grounds of the cliffs outside of Argus, skin slick with sweat and tears and the waterfall’s spray, trembling hands physically clean of blood but still dripping though it was _justified._ Blake’s always slotted in perfectly beside her, against her, _inside her._ Burrowed somewhere deeper than bone, more intimate than sinew, nestled beside her heart and making a home.

Yang watches Blake’s eyes slide shut, blush still coloring her cheeks, and knows her own face is still flushed even as she follows suit. Time is precious, but they’ve earned this.

Blake is carved into her very _soul_ and as Blake’s exhale trembles with repressed tears as her fingers flex ever-so-slightly on Yang’s waist, Yang matches her partner’s breathing with her own. She knows there’s still a war raging outside, there will be no rest until it’s done, until either they or Ironwood lay at the other’s feet in bleeding surrender, but in this moment _she doesn’t care._ Maybe it’s selfish, but Atlas could fall at this very moment and she wouldn’t know, wouldn’t notice.

She’s home. Suddenly the soot in her hair and the abrasions on her side from hitting the ground as the Montstra shattered into light don’t matter; suddenly she’s no longer weary, or angry, or cold. _She’s home._

They both are, and that’s all that matters — somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> COME YELL WITH ME ON TWITTER ABT THIS EPISODE PLEASEEE I'M @ EMBERSCELlCA


End file.
